Odc.2 Przeciwności losu
Chris: W poprzednim odcinku poznaliśmy zasady oraz dwudziestkę uczestników show, zwanego tutaj miastem totalnej porażki. Wszyscy się poznali, zobaczyli kwatery i podjedli sobie u szefa kuchni. Dziś czeka ich pierwsze wyzwanie więc zostańciez nami w Mieście Totalnej Porażki. Chris: Za chwilę czeka was pierwsze wyzwanie. Duncan: Coś trudnego? DJ: Na początek pewnie coś łatwego. Chris: No tak jakby...ponieważ każdy dostanie coś czego w normalnym życiu nigdy by się nie podjął. Dzisiejszy dzień złożony będzie z trzech wyzwań. Pierwsze właśnie teraz się rozpoczyna. Wybrałem do niego Owena z drapaczy oraz Duncana z blokad. Owen ty musisz iść do miejskiej pizzerni i przyglądać się jak obywatele zajadają pizze, ale sam przez 3 godziny nie możesz nic przełknąć. Owen: Nieeee, miejże litość człowieku...buuuuuu Chris: Podczas gdy Owen będzie się mazał ja przedstawie zadanie Duncanowi. Ty bedziesz musiał wejść do sklepu z kosmetykami i uprzejmie poprosić o szminkę. Duncan: Chyba sobie żartujesz, w życiu tego nie zrobię. Heather: No nie wymiękaj, bo wylądujesz na dywaniku. Duncan: Morda w kubeł, nie mam zamiaru publicznie się poniżać. Tyler: Ona ma rację, nie chcę przez ciebie przegrać pierwszego wyzwania. Beth: Właśnie przecież to obciach. Bridgette: I poniżenie. Chris: Dobrze, Owen tam jest pizzernia, idź tam i patrz jak inni pałaszują przepyszny posiłek. Owen: Jesteś okrutny...buuu....ale zrobię to. Lindsay: Tak Owen, brawo. Gwen: No przynajmniej on się przemógł. Heather: Hę, Duncan zrób to szybko, mają przewagę. Duncan: Eh, no dobra. (wchodzi do sklepu) Witam, dawa...nie czy mogę prosić o szmin.... NIEEEEEE. Spadówa, nie mam zamiaru tego zrobić. Izzy: No co ty wymiękasz? Cody: Cienias. Duncan: Zamknij się bo ci przyfasole w łeb. Cody: Oj dobra no dobra. Chris: Owen musi wytrzymać jeszczę 2,5 godziny i skończy, jeśli wytrwa. Drugie zadanie składa się z biegu przez tor przeszkód. Biegać będą Trent i Bridgette. Bridgette: Super to mój żywioł. Tyler: Ej, to ja powinienem startować w tej konkurencji. Chris: Spokojnie jeszcze dostaniesz szansę. A bieg składa się z 500 metrów asfaltu, z blokadami i murami do przejścia. Zaczynajcie. Trent: No, mam sznase się wykazać. Chris: Zaczyna się od parunastu metrów spokojnego biegu ale....nie wiedzą że mam dla nich niespodzianki. Na przykład dynamit. Bridgette: Oj co jest trzęsienie ziemi? Trent: Chyba nie, to coś mocniejszego. Gwen: Trent uważaj na dynamit. Chris: No są już na setnym metrze, ale tam czeka ich coś gorszego. Ściana wyrastająca spod ziemi. Bridgette: Ał, chyba w coś walnęłam. Geoff: Oj, to musiało boleć. Nie martw się..eeee...pomogę ci. Dj: Co ty stary, pomagasz konkurencji? Geoff: No, nie mogłem tak zostawić dziewczyny w opałach. Bridgette: Dzięki, a teraz wybacz muszę wygrać. Geoff: Tak, to znaczy nie, oj kurcze. DJ: Oj nieładnie stary, nie chciałbym przez to przegrać. Geoff: Spoko, Trent jest już na 300 metrze. Chris: Jest na 300 metrze, ale tam czeka go pajęczyna. Musi przejść przez nią nie dotykając żadnej z nici. Trent: Już prawie... Chris: Ale Bridgette szybko go dogania. Bridgette: Co jest Trent, nie możesz przejść? Kłopoty? Trent: Nie, już prawie przeszedłem. Bridgette: Jestem szybsza, ha zwycięstwo mamy w kieszeni. Chris: I Bridgette pierwsza przebiega linie mety. Za to Owen wytrzymał 3 godziny w pizzerni bez tknięcia jedzenia więc punkt dla drapaczy, ale skoro Bridgette szybciej przekroczyła linie mety to mamy remis 1:1. O wszystkim zadecyduje ostatnia runda, wybrańcy będą bawić się w policjantów i złodziei po całym Porażkopolis przez 10 minut. Policjantem będzie DJ, a blokady będzie reprezentować Izzy jako złodziejka, uciekająca. Do biegu, gotowi, start!! Izzy: Ha, możesz pomarzyc, nigdy mnie nie złapiesz. DJ: Jeszcze się przekonamy, zagram taktycznie i obejde budynki. Izzy: Ha ha, jestem niepokonana a zostało jeszcze 8 minut. Geoff: Szybciej wielkoludzie, nie możesz dać jej uciec. DJ: Spoko ziom, mam swój plan. Dobra tam jest ostatni budynek, właśnie tam na nią poczekam. Izzy: Nikt nie pokona Izzy, jesten najlepsza, najszybsza, niepokonana ojć... DJ: Siemka lala, to teraz Cię mam. Izzy: A niech to, dobra wygrałeś co mi tam. To dopiero pierwsze wyzwanie, co nie? Chris: Może i tak, ale jest punkt dla drapaczy chmur, DJ i Owen zapewnili to zwycięstwo, a ich dróżyna jest dziś niepokonana. Noah: Tak jest. Eva: Zamknij się mózgowcu, nic nie zrobiłeś. Geoff: Ty właściwie też nie. Courtney: Dobra, rozładujcie napięcie, ważne że wygraliśmy. Chris: Owszem, wygraliście, odejdźcie do pokoju, a blokady rozegrają dziś pierszą ceremonię rozdania obywatelstwa. Bridgette jako jedyna zapewniła punkt swojej drużynie, więc jest bezpieczna. Oddajcie głosy i wieczorem spotykamy się na głównym holu. Przemyślenia zawodników: Heather: Jestem wkurzona na Duncana za to że wymiękł, głos na niego. Tyler: Nie mam do nikogo żalu ale jednak Duncan mógł się lepiej spisać. Bridgette: Głosuje na Heather, mimo tego, że nic nie zrobiła to doprowadza mnie do szału już po pierwszej rundzie. Duncan: Fakt zawaliłem wyzwanie, ale nie jestem głupi by głosować sam na siebie, a Heather mi podpadła, głosuje na nią. Cody: Boje się Duncana, w końcu mi groził, ale boje się na niego głosować, więc głos na Izzy. Izzy: Nie zawsze człowiek wygrywa, ja przegrałam, ale nie chce zostać bez głosu, więc głosuje na Duncana. Justin: Nie mam tutaj nic do powiedzenia ale Izzy mogła nas wyciągnąć z tarapatów. Harold: Nie brałem dziś udziału w wyzwaniach, jednak głosuje na Izzy, boje się tej warjatki. Ezekiel: Co? Co my mamy robić? Nie do końca skumałem, o karteczki z imionami zaznacze siebie, pewnie to głos na tego kto ma pozostać. Beth: Trudny wybór, jednak wole żeby Izzy odpadła nie lubie takich szaleńców. Chris: Oddaliście głosy, punkty podliczone, więc przejdźmy do rozdania odznak. Jedna wędruje do Justina, kolejna do Beth. Beth: Tak, hura. Chris: Cody, Tyler, Harold. Harold: Taak. Tyler: Juhuu. Chris: Oczywiście bezpieczna jest Bridgette więc i dla ciebie odznaka. Jedną dostanie także Ezekiel..mino że głosował na siebie, dziwny jest ten świat. Ezekiel: Wiedziałem, że robie coś nie tak. Chris: Została jeszcze Izzy, Heather i Duncan. Heather: Nie spodziewam się za dużej ilości głosów. Chris: Cóż, dwie osoby na ciebie głosowały, ale to zdecydowana miejszość. Zostajesz. Heather: Ha, wiedziała, a te ofiary co na mnie głosowały mogą się pożegnać z wygraną. Chris: Jedno z was dostało więcej głosów niż drugie. Izzy, ty dostałaś dziś aż 4 głosy, jednak Duncan, ty dostałeś dziś tylko 3 głosy. To oznacza że jeszcze ocalałeś. Odznaka dla ciebie. Duncan: Dzięki Chris, następnym razem uważajcie na kogo głosujecie. Heather: Nie dziw się, dziś to także przez ciebie przegraliśmy. Chris: Izzy, udaj się windą żalu na sam szczyt, polem odlecisz helikopterem wspomnień. Izzy: Izzy nigdy nie przegrywa, ale czasem musi być ten pierwszy raz. No cóż, miło było, może kiedyś się jeszcze zobaczymy. Beth: Oby nie. Harold: Racja, nie chcę mieć z nią nic wspólnego. Chris: Nie będziesz musiał, bo to dla niej koniec. Dziś wasza grupa zwężyła się do 9 osób, musicie uważać na kogo głosujecie, a tymczasem udajcie się do waszych kwater i zobaczymy się już niebawem w Mieście Totalnej Porażki.